


Summer's Moon

by AuroraPotter



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, Making Out, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraPotter/pseuds/AuroraPotter
Summary: It's a hot summer's night and Bella realizes mid-masturbation that Edward has been in the room watching her touch herself. He seems interested though, and surprisingly willing.





	Summer's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any Twilight smut/fanfics that caught my eye, so naturally, I decided to write one myself. I wrote this in an hour and I had no one to proofread it, so I apologize for any mistakes. It probably sucks, but whatever.

“I can’t Bella.” Edward whispered.  
He was sitting on the edge of my bed, one leg bent, touching my own, and the other leg dangling off the side.  
The sky outside my bedroom window was a deep indigo, freckled with diamonds.  
“Please,” my voice cracked with desperation as I reached to place my hand on his thigh. He let me place it, yet I was surprised. I was almost certain he’d stop me.  
“I’m sorry, Bella,” he continued, “I can’t. I’ll hurt you”.  
“No you won’t!” I pleaded, my whisper becoming more like a cry. I knew it was ridiculous, me acting as if his physical affections were the only thing keeping me alive.  
We had only kissed, nothing more. It drove me into a frenzy each time his cold lips touched my flushed skin.  
There had been times, late at night when Charlie was fast asleep, when Edward would climb up my widow and into my room. His crooked smile and eyes like topaz shimmering in the dark as he lay himself in bed next to me. We never did much though. It was mainly just talking, with an occasional kiss here and there. This time, however, was different.  
There I was, laying in bed, my eyes closed, my hand exploring the lower half of my body. My fingers caressing the wet spot that began to soak through my panties. Thoughts of him always danced across my mind during these occasions, late at night.  
I had just stifled a soft moan of his name, when something made me stop, ridged. Just as I had let out that delicate moan of “Edward” (like an idiot), I heard a sharp, but quiet, intake of breath.  
I was too embarrassed to look at him. I wasn’t sure how long he’d been watching and how much he’d seen (or heard).  
“Am I intruding?” His voice seemed slightly amused, but perhaps I was imagining it.  
“Uh, I-“ I stammered. Finally, after what seemed like an hour in the wake of my immense embarrassment, I was able to spring up a coherent sentence.  
“I wasn’t expecting you. I thought you were out hunting.”  
“It was a quicker hunt than we expected,” he said, folding his arms as he swayed in the corner rocking chair.  
I didn’t know what to say, I knew my face was bright red and I could feel it getting redder. Although, I couldn’t quite tell what was making me turn a deeper crimson; the fact Edward had been watching me masturbate, moaning his name into the darkness, or how my sex pulsed and quivered at the thought of him watching me. I wondered if he could smell my wetness from across the room.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he started after a short pause, eyes darting to the floor now as he spoke.  
“I thought I’d come to visit, to see if you were awake.”  
He paused for a second time. His lips curled as he spoke the next words.  
“I’ve never watched anyone like that before. I didn’t realize what you were doing at first, but even after I realized, I couldn’t help myself.  
His golden eyes pierced my brown ones as he spoke again,  
“You said my name”.

Bewildered and still a bright scarlet, I muttered “well, yeah” I sat up straighter, pulling the covers onto myself.

“You were thinking of me?” His voice was honey.  
“Yes.” I breathed.  
“What were you thinking about?” he swiftly moved from the chair to the bed as he spoke.  
Why was he asking me this? I was embarrassed enough already and he seemed to relish in my shame.  
“I was thinking about us” I didn’t want to tell him this. He didn’t need to know all the details, my fantasies of him whispering my name as his tongue pressed against my neck.  
“That doesn’t seem entirely noteworthy, considering I’ve been watching you squirm into the bedsheets, calling my name for the past few minutes,”  
“Were you thinking about us taking a stroll through the park? Or perhaps sitting at lunch together, talking?”  
I glared at him. His smirk grew wider as my annoyance sharpened.  
“Your sarcasm isn’t needed” I retorted, my eyes still staring into his.  
“Well, I wanted to know what exactly about me was keeping you up this late. It’s a school night, you know” he winked.

My eyes slowly moved down to his lips as I spoke.  
“I can’t describe it, I’d have to show you”

This however, stopped whatever delight he was experiencing. He seemed to realize his mistake and a twinge of regret etched into his face.  
“Bella” he said firmly, his brow furrowed.  
“I think I’ve overstayed my visit. I have to go.”  
“Please stay”  
It was a few minutes of pleading and begging. It was pretty pathetic, but I couldn’t help myself. I needed this.

Finally, after what seemed like an excruciating eternity, he spoke.  
“We can try, but it won’t go as far as you’d like”  
“That’s fine” I said breathlessly, laying back onto the bed, waiting for him to follow.  
As he leaned over my body, the pulsing ache in my lower abdomen only grew stronger with each glance those amber eyes gave me.  
“I’m not quite sure what to do.” He admitted.  
“Just kiss me”  
It felt like a full minute before our lips finally touched.  
His hands were a godsend on this summer’s evening. Goosebumps trailed after his fingers as he slowly grazed my skin.  
“I’ll stop, whenever you want” he kept reminding me.  
“I’ll tell you when you can stop, don’t worry” I replied, but I never planned on telling him to stop. I wanted to be touched by him for an eternity.  
His left hand explored me as his right kept him upright on the bed we lay in. Every so often his tongue would softly entwine itself into my own, a feeble moan escaped my mouth each time he did this.  
He broke the kiss and shifted himself lower, his tongue lapped up each and every bead of sweat that dripped down my neck. I quivered each time he let out a groan of pleasure. “Please,” I moaned quietly. My hand was back to messaging the aching area between my thighs.  
“Your scent is driving me mad” he moaned as he continued to kiss my jugular. I nearly yelped in ecstasy when I felt his hand replace my own.  
His cold fingers slid themselves between my slick folds and I writhed in pleasure, panting his name. I had only stopped because he had pressed his lips against mine at that moment.  
“I love you.” He whispered, slipping a digit into my sex. His voice was velvet in my ears. “Edward,” I moaned, louder than I had anticipated.  
I squeezed his finger as he slowly started to pump inside me, his hardness rubbing against my side.  
It was Heaven. 

I spoke to soon though. I had moved my hand to feel the hard bulge and the moment I grasped the appendage, he stopped.  
“Bella,” he sighed, slipping his fingers out of my panties “I think it’s time I let you sleep.”  
“What? No, please” I whimpered, biting my lip and slowly beginning to stroke the length in the pants.  
“Bella,” he looked at me sternly, his hand now holding my wrist to stop me going any further. He didn’t look angered though, despite the authoritarian tone to his voice.  
He stared into me with a hunter’s gaze as he slowly let go of my hand and tasted his fingers, one by one. I squirmed in his arms, darting out my tongue to taste myself on him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.  
“Go to sleep, my Bella”  
I knew there was no winning. Frustrated with him stopping so early and grateful that he had even let it begin in the first place, I let him win. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.  
“I’m guessing this isn’t going to be a regular occurrence?” I said.  
“You guessed correctly” even though my eyes were shut, I could tell he was grinning. After about an hour of talking, first of what had occurred, then of school and our lives in general, I finally drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
